1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device package with a vertical interconnection structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for smaller sizes and enhanced processing speeds. At the same time, there is a demand to further miniaturize many electronic products containing these semiconductor devices. New techniques for miniaturization are correspondingly desirable.